The conventional wooden head of a golf club is generally made of persimmon wood and is solid. The golf club head of persimmon wood has an excellent shock-absorbing capability; nevertheless it has a mediocre ball-striking resilience. As a result, it is generally not easy for a golf player to hit a ball to travel farther with such a conventional golf club head as described above. In addition, the conventional golf club head of persimmon wood does not generate a clear and sharp sound when it hits a golf ball. In order to overcome the shortcomings of the golf club wooden head, the face of the golf club wooden head is provided thereon with a metal ball-striking plate attached thereto. The metal striking plate serves to increase the hardness of the face and to decrease the wear of the scoring lines. In other words, the metal striking plate is limited in that it can not cause a golf ball to travel farther. The hollow golf club head of a stainless steel material or an aluminium alloy material has advantages in that it can hit a golf ball to travel farther and that it can hit a golf ball with a clear and sharp sound. However, the hollow golf club head of a stainless steel or aluminium alloy is generally poor in absorbing shock. It is conceivable that a golf player is rather susceptible to an elbow injury caused by the shock wave which is transmitted from the head face to the shaft of a golf club.